Scars
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Some concerned Gryffindor students find out that Harry Potter has a lot of scars, and decide to do something about it. Warning, mentions child abuse. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

Ever since Professor Dumbledore explained about the triwizard tournament that would be held at Hogwarts that is all the students could talk about. Even in classes the teachers usually threatened detention so they could teach, naturally Snape did give everyone detention, apart from the Slytherin's.

'We did it,' Fred said as he sat beside Harry.

'Yeah, we're going to go for it,' George said as he sat beside Ron with Lee beside him.

'So, are you two in?' Lee asked.

'I might, if the twins can get through than I will.'

'I'm not, I don't really want any more attention and I have more than enough money in my vault. I don't need to add one thousand to it.'

'I thought you were going to Harry,' Ron said sounding disgruntled.

'I was half asleep when you asked me Ron. But after the last three years, I just want to sit back and watch what the others do in this tournament. But I hope one of you make it, a Gryffindor champion.'

'Angelina's entering, she just had her birthday, I'm not sure who else is going to enter though,' Fred said.

'If you change your mind Harry, you know where we'll be,' George said.

'I know, but I won't,' Harry waved to the twins and Lee with his fork before he turned back to Ron who kept staring at him, 'I get enough unwanted attention now. Imagine skeeter if I end up champion, no thanks.'

'Alright, fine,' Ron sagged, 'You can help me study spells, if I make it.'

'Deal, we'll borrow some of the advanced spell books from your brothers and Angelina. There is a spell I was looking at the other night. It's for copying, we might be able to copy just the spells that sound interesting.'

'Cool, we'll ask Fred and George later.'

'Hey, what do you think the twins would do if you got picked over them?' Harry smirked.

'Prank me, so I'll have to watch everything I eat and drink. But where's Hermione?'

'Trying to free house elves, every time I try to talk to her about it she rambles on about slaves. Okay, I know Dobby was miserable and he was being mistreated, but the ones here aren't treated like that.'

'No, but the Malfoy's are death eaters, they torture and kill people so it's not unusual for them to do the same to house elves.'

'We'll try to get through to her later. I doubt it will do much good, but we can try. Anyway, it's the weekend, I would like to go back to bed.'

'Yeah, let's sleep for a few hours then have a fly.'

'You're on,' Harry grinned then left the great hall with his friend.

Harry waited until Ron was snoring before he snuck out of the dorm room and the tower. He hurried down through the castle, outside and down towards the quidditch changing room. Harry had no idea he had been seen and he was being followed, by three Gryffindor's who were curious as to what Harry may be up to. They thought he might have a secret girlfriend and they were meeting where a lot of students meet, in the quidditch changing rooms.

Half an hour later the girls from the Gryffindor quidditch team grabbed hold of Fred, George and Lee, dragging them into an unused classroom. They explained what they had seen and wanted advice on what they should do. Fred and George went on to explain what happened two years ago, then again before the quidditch world cup. It was Lee who said they should tell McGonagall.

The group heard their head of house call to come in, they looked nervously at each other then stepped into the room.

Minerva pursed her lips when she saw who stepped into her office, 'What have you lot done now?'

'Nothing Professor,' Fred said.

'Honestly,' George said.

'It's true Professor, we found out something…disturbing,' Angelina said.

'We talked and thought you should know,' Alicia said.

'We're not sure of the facts but it must be terrible,' Katie said.

'Don't you have anything to say Mr. Johnson?'

'Um, no, I was just involved in the talk, I didn't see anything. I just figured something was wrong.'

'You are going to give me a headache, so please, one of you only, explain.'

The group looked at each other then gestured to Angelina, 'Okay, we were curious about why a student said he was going back to bed, then when his friend was asleep he left the tower. He was being sneaky and cautious, so we decided to follow him in case there was trouble.'

'And was there trouble?'

'Um, not in the usual sense, but the student went into the quidditch changing rooms, to have a shower. We weren't sure why he didn't use the showers in Gryffindor tower,' Angelina looked nervously at her friends.

'There's a hole in the wall Professor, we went into the girls showers and had a look so we could figure out what was going on,' Katie said.

'We weren't in there to perve at him, his younger than us, only a fourth year,' Alicia said nervously.

'They said they wanted to find out why he went in there,' Lee said, 'They saw something.'

'Just get on with it.'

'The boys back, legs and backside are covered in these scars, long thin scars. It looked like a giant's fork carved up his back,' Angelina said.

'They told us so Fred and I explained about a situation we were involved in with the boy,' George said.

'One where he was locked up and starved, we rescued him, this was two summers ago.'

'We think this boy's being abused at home,' Lee said sadly.

'He never talks about his home life or his family,' Katie said.

'We know his parents are dead and has no siblings. We're not sure who did this to him or if maybe the scars were because of some accident, like a muggle car accident. But then the twins told us about how they rescued him, how he hadn't eaten in four days and how his owl was even locked up,' Alicia said sadly.

'We felt that between us we realised the boy has been hurt or abused, something, we had to come tell you about it.'

'Very well, I hope you are wrong, but I will investigate. Now tell me who the boy is?'

The group looked at each other, 'Harry Potter.'

'I have it on good authority that Mr. Potter's family care for him, I also know there is a squib in the neighbourhood who keeps an eye on him.'

'Then she's done a rotten job,' George blurted out.

'Harry was locked in a tiny room for weeks, they even had bars on the window. We pulled them off using dad's car. We took Harry home, but we found out he had been locked in there for a month. He had to use a bucket for a toilet, that he could only empty every third day, when they let him have a wash,' Fred said.

'We picked the lock on the door because Harry said his uncle always locks his trunk and wand in the cupboard under the stairs. While Harry and Ron were getting Harry's few things in his room, which was mostly second hand clothes that belonged to his whale of a cousin,' George said.

'We went down to the cupboard, we found something Professor, writing on the wall inside the cupboard. It said Harry's room, and happy birthday Harry, there was a drawing of a cake with candles on it. But the writing and the other pictures looked like they were done by a small child, you know, about five or six,' Fred said.

'They locked him in a cupboard then a bedroom, they don't feed him and now we find out he has scars. If you've been told he's being looked after then they lied,' Lee said, 'I always thought he was small for his age, skinny, I notice that his skinnier the first few days here after the holidays than he was when he left.'

'You're our head of house, so we brought this to you. But if you don't do something than we will, even if it means going to the auror department.' Angelina said.

'For now say I was lied to, then I will need to find out why. But I will never allow one of my students to be hurt without trying to stop it. Give me a few days, I will try to get to the bottom of this. But I must ask that you not mention this to anyone else, mainly so word does not get back to the wrong person.'

'We won't be obliviated or anything, will we Professor?' Katie asked nervously.

'No, only the seven of us know, that will remain until I can speak with someone who might be able to help find the truth, without alerting others. Tell me this if you know, say this is true, why would Harry remain silent about this?'

'Harry hates attention, he finds out his the-boy-who-lived a month before he arrives here,' Fred said.

'He has everyone staring at his scar, but we think it's because he's embarrassed. His supposed to be some hero yet his being mistreated and can't stop it.' George said.

'But think of people like Malfoy who might find out then tell the Daily Prophet. Harry's already seen things written about him, mostly lies. Imagine how he would feel if his abuse was splashed across the front page of the newspapers,' Lee said.

'Harry does put his name down to stay here during the Christmas break,' Fred said.

'He tells Ron he can't wait to get to the Burrow,' George said.

'Do you think Harry may have told your brother, or Miss Granger about his home life?' Minerva asked.

'Ron was with us when we rescued him, maybe he got Harry to tell him when they were alone. Mum put a bed in Ron's room for Harry, so they share,' Fred said.

'That's another thing, when Harry comes to the Burrow, he sleeps on a camp bed but he acts like it's the best bed in the world. He always tells mum he wants to help since she allowed him to stay, it's like he is really grateful, more than he should be. He even tells Ron he wants to help mum instead of fly or goof off,' George said.

'But we, um, dad, me, George and Ron went to get Harry before the quidditch cup. Now we do know that Harry's cousin is a git, Harry hasn't said much, accept the cousin is a bully. We pulled a prank on the cousin while we were there. But we saw the looks that the aunt and uncle were giving all of us as soon as we arrived, but they look disgusted,' Fred said.

'That's another thing, they have a nice home, money, fancy car, all wear good clothes. But Harry's clothes are too big, usually worn out. Mum often fixes his stuff, she mends the holes,' George said.

'We overheard dad telling mum that they kept calling him a freak, dad I mean. He helped reverse the prank we did but he said that they want nothing to do with the freaks,' Fred said.

'If you talk to Ron, he might know more, they do share a room at the Burrow and here,' Lee said.

'He's back looks terrible, if it happened here or at the Burrow, anywhere where there is a witch or wizard then they could have healed him until you couldn't see the scars,' Angelina said.

'We know about the scars done by dark magic, how they never fully disappear, but these are different,' Alicia said.

'I will look into it, and I will speak with your brother before anything else. I truly hope you are wrong and these scars are due to some innocent accident,' Minerva sighed, 'But I already know it's not. I saw those muggles, I never believed Harry should have been left with them, but I could not stop it.'

'If it's an accident or abuse that caused these scars, does that mean he can have them healed?' Katie asked.

'I will mention it to him, but it would mean a stay in St Mungo's. If they are old then it will be a few weeks at least. I will keep you informed, but again give me a few days to speak with someone who just might be able to find out what is going on in that house. Ten points to each of you for bringing this to me.'

'Thanks Professor,' the group sighed as they left, they hoped Harry wasn't being abused. They already knew he was being mistreated, but they couldn't figure out how he got the scars if he wasn't being abused. They would just have to wait until McGonagall spoke with them, and hoped it didn't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Harry kept getting the feeling he was being watched. Every time he looked around he noticed the girls from the quidditch team along with Fred, George and Lee staring at him. They would smile then go back to their breakfast. But Harry also caught Professor McGonagall watching him.

'You're not eating, Harry, is something wrong?' Hermione asked.

'Not really, but people keep staring at me, I can't figure out why.'

'Even after all this time some still stare at you because you're the-boy-who-lived. It could be just that Harry.'

'No, it's Fred, George, Lee, and the girls with them, also Professor McGonagall keeps staring at me.'

Hermione glanced up at the staff table to see her head of house was staring at Harry or at least she was staring towards them.

'I'm sure it's nothing, just eat, you need to eat more.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, he wondered if there was rumours going around about him again, like many times before.

Just as everyone was ready to leave the great hall for their first class, Professor McGonagall stopped beside Harry and his friends.

'Transfiguration has been cancelled this morning. You can either go to the library and read up on the next chapter of your book or return to your common room. Except you Mr. Potter, I need you to come with me.'

'But I haven't done anything.'

'You are not in trouble, I just need a word in private,' Minerva looked at Ron but also at the Weasley twins and their friends. She gave them a nod before she had Harry follow her.

'What was that about?' Hermione stared at Ron.

'Not here, we'll explain up in the dorm room,' Ron pulled Hermione out of the great hall but he nodded to his brothers.

Harry was nervous, he had no idea why his head of house wanted to see him and why she cancelled her classes.

Minerva gestured for Harry to go into her office, he did then stopped when he saw the other two people in the room.

'Everything is fine Mr. Potter, have a seat.'

Harry nervously sat down but he didn't look at anyone, 'Did I do something wrong?' he whispered.

'No, you have done nothing wrong Mr. Potter,' Minerva gestured to the two people beside her desk, 'This is Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement. And this is senior auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

Harry's head snapped up and stared at the two other people before he looked at McGonagall.

'He's okay, isn't he?'

'This has nothing to do with your godfather. Please do not worry, everything will be sorted out with Sirius.'

'He's innocent, please don't let him be kissed.'

'I have already removed that order, and will be working on this proof I've heard about. But that is for later, we are here about something quite disturbing that involves you.'

Minerva could see how nervous Harry was, 'Everything is fine Harry, and you don't need to be worried.'

'I received a letter from Professor McGonagall, after she received a visit from six students. I did some investigating and had two adults arrested, while the son was taken to a home for orphans.'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'What has that got to do with me?'

'We arrested Vernon and Petunia Dursley, for child abuse, child endangerment and child neglect, of you.'

'No, don't, nothing will work, they always get off and it makes it worse. Please, remove their memories so they won't remember this.'

'Harry, calm down,' Minerva knelt down in front of Harry, then made him look at her, 'We have enough evidence and people who are connected to our world that will make sure they are prosecuted. If for any reason they do get off, you will never set foot in that house again.'

'But Professor Dumbledore makes me return, he said I have no choice. He said if I didn't I would be betraying my mother's sacrifice.'

'No, he is betraying your mother's sacrifice by making you stay with them,' Minerva very gently put her hand on Harry's arm, 'Trust us, we are going to help you and make sure those people pay for what they did to you.'

Harry looked down at his lap, 'How did you find out?'

'Three students saw you go into the quidditch showers. They were worried about you so they used the hole in the wall to make sure you were okay.'

'They saw…' harry shook his head but continued to look down.

'Yes, they did, they spoke with three others, two of them were the twins, the other was Lee Jordon. Fred and George explained how they rescued you before your second year. I know you asked Ronald to keep this to yourself and he would have if I didn't tell him I knew what was going on. No child, magical or muggle should be placed in that type of environment. The moment Madam Bones found proof we began to work on where you will live.'

'Mr. Potter,' Amelia said kindly, when he looked up she gave him a smile, 'With this evidence I was able to get your parent's wills unsealed. What surprised me was not only was it stipulated that you were to never go to the Dursley's, I was named third by your parent's to be your guardian if anything happened to your godparent's.'

'Godparent's, I only know about…Sirius.'

'Alice Longbottom is your godmother,' Minerva said kindly.

'She's in St Mungo's, I found out, Neville doesn't let anyone know. So I really don't have to go back to them?'

'No, I give you that guarantee. They will do time in a muggle jail. Now about Professor Dumbledore, he was the one that sealed your parent's wills, yet he had no right. I also found out it was his decision to place you with your mother's muggle sister, against what their wills stated. He will be facing charges. All this will take some time but we wanted you to know that from this moment on, and until your godfather is cleared, anything that involves you will have to go through me. If for any reason your godfather is not cleared by the end of the school year then you will stay at Bones Manor with me and my niece.'

'Susan, she's nice,' Harry nodded, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. But now onto these scars, were they done by your aunt and uncle?'

Harry nodded, 'My uncle used a whip. Dudley would say I did something freaky when I didn't. He liked to get me in trouble.'

'They are being dealt with. Now since these scars were caused by muggle means, they can be healed until they will be completely gone. You would need to go to St Mungo's and remain in their care for at least four weeks. I spoke with the chief healer this morning, she is offering an oath not to release the information that you are there, that oath includes the staff that will be seeing you.'

'You mean I won't see them anymore?'

'No, as you know by your scar, ones done by dark magic and some light magic cannot be healed fully. But scars done through other means can be healed completely. Healer Jenkins has said you will be able to do your work, even practice spells as you will be confined to a private ward. They only ask that you speak with one of the medi-witches or medi-wizards so they can supervise you, in case you have trouble or cause some type of damage.'

'Um, okay, I would like to get rid of them. If I don't get up early enough to shower I sneak into the quidditch showers, so no one see's them. People will asked ask questions if they see them.'

'Yes, we know. Just so you feel confident that no one will find out this, we are placing the fidelius charm on the knowledge that you are in St Mungo's. As you know there are death eaters out there that could use this to…deal with you. Now you need to go pack your trunk. Do you know the charm to shrink it?'

'Yes Professor, Hermione showed me last week. What about Hedwig?'

'She can remain here, I'm sure your friends will look after her for you.'

Harry nodded then stood, 'Thanks,' he whispered then hurried from the room.

Harry slowly walked towards Gryffindor tower. He was hoping no one asked what he was doing, but he knew Ron and Hermione would want to know where he was going.

Harry stepped into the common room, he didn't see Ron or Hermione, but the twins, Lee and the girls from the quidditch team stared. They gave him a kindly smile, Harry nodded then hurried up the stairs to see his two friends sitting on his bed.

'Everything okay mate?'

'Yeah, it's okay, McGonagall and Madam Bones told me they had the Dursley's arrested. I can't tell you where, but I'm being sent somewhere for about four weeks.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Hermione whispered.

'Whenever I told anyone it got back to them and it made it worse, so I learned to keep quiet. They told me Professor Dumbledore is being charged. I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursley's, he sealed their wills. But Madam Bones was named, after Sirius and my godmother. She's working on Sirius as well, I'm just not sure how, or how long it might take.'

'So where will you live?'

'With Madam Bones, until Sirius gets his name cleared. I have to pack, but can you both look after Hedwig, send her out occasionally with mail. She gets bored easily.'

'You know I can use Hedwig's help since I don't own an owl.'

'Thanks,' Harry packed his clothes then picked up his Firebolt, 'Ron, look after that, you can use it whenever you want, just don't wreck it on me.'

'As if,' Ron grinned as he grabbed the Firebolt, 'Don't worry mate, I'll treat it better than my wand, I'll even polish for you.'

'Hermione, keep the map on you, just in case, but please do not let any teacher see it.'

'Don't worry, I might like to follow rules Harry, but I've come to realise that there are some rules that should be broken, or at least bent.'

'Thanks, do you want to walk down with me?'

'Come on,' Ron put the broom in his wardrobe, locked it then placed a sealing charm on it. Harry shrunk his trunk then put it in his pocket.

'What are we going to say when we get asked where you are?'

'Just say I had to leave for a few weeks, and it's personal.'

'Okay, but before we go, how did Professor McGonagall find out?' Hermione asked.

'Angelina, Alicia and Katie, they followed me to the quidditch showers, there's a hole in the wall, they saw me. They spoke with Fred, George and Lee then went to McGonagall,' Harry shrugged.

Ron and Hermione finally realised where Harry used to disappear to. He would shower in the quidditch changing rooms so no one would see his scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Amelia and Kingsley were on either side of Harry who had his head lowered as they walked into the secure ward at St Mungo's.

'Harry, this is Chief Healer Jenkins, she's going to take care of you.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Thank you Ma'am.'

'You're welcome. Now apart from having the fidelius charm done, we are not going to use your name. We figured we could come up with another name for you in case the medi-witch and I are discussing your treatment.'

'Um, well, Grim as my last name and Evan as my first.'

'Evan Grim, I doubt anyone would pick up on the fact that this was you. Do you mind me asking how you came up with the name?'

'Well, my mother's name was Lily Evans before she married my father,' Harry looked up at the two aurors, 'A friend of my father can change into a dog, it sort of looks like a grim. He uses that name sometimes, he said I can if I ever need to.'

'That is also confidential Kathy. The man in question is innocent yet many believe he is a murderer. I am working on clearing his name.'

'Anything discussed here will be confidential. Now let's get you settled into your room then I can explain the procedure.'

'We'll leave you in Healer Jenkins capable hands,' Amelia smiled down at Harry, 'Everything will be alright, all you have to do is trust us.'

'I do, and thank you Madam Bones.'

'You're welcome,' Amelia smiled then left with her auror.

Harry followed the healer into the room, it was a good size with one bed, a table with two chairs, and it's own bathroom.

'These wards are restricted, only the healers who have patients here can enter. Now another healer can walk down the halls, but they cannot enter this room. I know it means being confined to this room for four weeks, I hope you won't be bored.'

'I have my work Ma'am, plus I can get a chance to read more than just what we're learning in class. I never get time, usually I'm in detention with Snape, um, Professor Snape. I never got to read at the house since they locked my trunk in the cupboard.'

'Then I will make sure to drop some other books off to you. Now I'll be back in half an hour with your first lot of potions, which is needed before we begin to heal those scars. Because your scars cover your back, backside and legs, you will be naked. So it's best if you just get into bed without anything on. Have you got a bathrobe?'

'Yeah, it's a bit small but it'll be fine.'

'Then I'll leave you to get ready, I will examine you when I return.'

Harry waited until the healer left before he took his small trunk out of his pocket, resized it then pulled out his old bathrobe. He stripped off, put his clothes and shoes into his trunk then went to wash up.

Harry got a few books out of his trunk along with parchment, quills and a notebook. He placed them on the small side table along with his wand.

Kathy stepped into the room to see Harry Potter sitting up in bed, a book opened, but he was making notes in a book.

'You are way too thin Mr. Grim.' Harry sighed as he nodded, 'Now tell me why you are underweight?'

'My stomach can't seem to take much, since I've never been given a lot. When I started at Hogwarts I stuffed myself until I was sick. I thought it would get better but it doesn't, so I just eat enough.'

'I will give you another potion after we have finished healing your scars. I need you to take these two potions now, then I will examine you. Tomorrow I will start on the first lot of scars. Do you have a preference?'

'The ones on my back, I can never take my shirt off even when it's hot.'

'Then we'll do them first. But I noticed a scar on the inside of your forearm. How did you receive that?'

'A basilisk, the monster in the chamber of secrets was a basilisk. My friend Ron Weasley, his little sister was taken. She was being possessed by Voldemort's memory that was in a diary. I'm a parselmouth so I was able to open the chamber. There was a lot going on but I stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, its fang pierced my arm.'

'Then explain how you survived one of the most deadly poisons in our world?'

'Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix used his tears.'

'I have never heard of a phoenix going to the aide of someone other than the person he has bonded with.'

'Dumbledore said it was because I showed him great loyalty. I was yelling at Voldemort that he wasn't the greatest wizard in the world, Dumbledore was. I used to believe that, now I'm not so sure.'

'Yes, I was filled in on how he was part of this. I will see if that scar can be removed as well. Now if you will take the potions then turn onto your stomach so I can examine your scars.'

Harry drank the potions, grimacing with both. He remove his bathroom then turned over but kept his head turned away. He didn't want to think about someone, even a healer, seeing his scars.

Kathy has seen her fair share of abused children, even scars caused by the abuse. But she had never seen one child with so many. She began casting her diagnostic spells, she started with his back then continued down.

'You may be in luck Harry, I should be able to remove these within two to three weeks. You can turn over now and put your bathrobe back on.'

Harry turned then pushed himself up, then put his bathroom on, 'So there not that bad?'

'Oh, they are, but being done by a muggle method makes my job easier. Now I will not lie to you in anyway, but this will be painful. After each session I will give you a stronger pain potion. I cannot give that to you beforehand. I will numb the area during the procedure but that will wear off the moment I'm done. I wish it could keep the charm on, but it's not possible.'

'It's fine Ma'am, I seem to have a very strong threshold for pain. I suppose it's because of them and how often they hit…or whipped.'

'Yes, I can tell that some of these scars were done when you were quite young. Your mind and body allowed you to tolerate those painful episodes. Now, is there anything you wish to ask?'

'Um, no, not really, oh yeah, eyesight, is there anything in the magical world that can help?'

'There is a potion that needs to be taken every day. It's quite expensive at the moment, but our potion masters are hoping they can make it a full cure. I spoke with one a few months back, they believe they will have a monthly potion ready in the next few months.'

'Then I might wait, but can I donate to them to help with their work?'

'Yes, anyone can donate if they wish. Sadly, not many do.'

'Then I'll work that during the next holidays. I might see about muggle contact lenses until the other potion is ready. I wish the scar on my head could be healed.'

'I will examine it, but any scar caused by dark magic can never be fully healed. I may be able to make it less noticeable, but that's as far as I could do, if I can at all.'

'That's fine Ma'am, I might not like it but I'm used to it. The hardest part is how everyone stares at it when they talk to me, if they talk to me.'

'Can you explain what you mean by that?'

'The-boy-who-lived, many are intimidated, some seemed scared. I have no idea why, I mean I never did anything, my mother did, I just survived. I get people, kids older than me calling me Mr. Potter.'

'Ah, well, I am intrigued by the-boy-who-lived, but I am of the same opinion. I believe your parent's are the reason you survived the killing curse. Now before I leave you to it, there will be a medi-witch named Bertha Harrison and a medi-wizard named George Cornwell who will bring you food, potions or anything else you might need. The three of us are the only ones that can enter this room. They will know who you really are but they will address you as Evan Grim.'

'Okay, thank you Ma'am.'

'I'll see you first thing in the morning, just after nine,' Kathy gave her famous patient a smile then left the room.

Harry might not trust many adults, but he could tell the healer was doing all she could to make him feel comfortable. But Harry also knew she wasn't hiding anything either, she was telling him what he needed to know. He liked that about the healer. It made him think of healers and if maybe that was the type of job he could do when he was older.

Harry figured since it was still early, he would get one of his assignments done, then he might read some of the spells he would be learning if he was at Hogwarts. He knew he would miss the goblet of fire picking the champions. But he would rather be here so he can have the scars removed than there just to watch the start of the triwizard tournament. He was curious if Ron or the twins would manage to enter their names.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

By dinner time of the following day, half the population of Hogwarts had gone up to Hermione and Ron to ask where Harry was. They said what they worked out with Professor McGonagall. Harry had some personal business to attend to and would be gone for a few weeks. Apart from them, only Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie knew the truth, and that was Harry was in St Mungo's having his scars removed. Professor McGonagall had included them in the secret but as it was under the fidelius charm no one could get that information.

Albus Dumbledore had spoken with Minerva but she relayed the same story. No matter what Albus said to her she refused to change her story or give him any more information. Albus finally went to the ministry to see if the aurors would find Harry Potter, as Albus believed the boy to be in danger. When Albus returned to his office he was surprised to find Madam Amelia Bones along with four aurors waiting for him, Minerva was also in his office. He hardly got to say good evening when he had magical shackles placed on his wrist, his wand removed from his pocket. Then he was informed that he was being arrested and charged with multiple offences.

The following morning when everyone was receiving mail, many were reading the Daily Prophet, with the story that Albus Dumbledore had been arrested. He was facing many charges, the trial would take place in a few weeks' time. The governors had spoken and decided that Minerva McGonagall would now be headmistress. Even if Albus was cleared, they believed it was time for a change at Hogwarts. They did say in their statement that they would be attending meetings with the new head of Hogwarts over the coming weeks to see if the students or staff needed any changes. The article mentioned the triwizard tournament, it said since the students of the other two schools were already at Hogwarts that the tournament would still go ahead.

No one really understood how someone like Albus Dumbledore could have ever done anything illegal. Many believed someone was setting him up, but not who or why. Harry's friends all knew the arrest of the headmaster had something to do with Harry, no one else will ever know that he was involved.

Severus was worried, without Albus at Hogwarts he knew Minerva would not allow him to continue acting the way he did, especially towards the Gryffindor's. Without Albus to stand up for him Severus realised he might just end up out of a job. But if Albus was right and the dark lord would return and probably soon, then Severus thought maybe leaving the country would be a good idea.

Barty Crouch still disguised as Mad-eye Moody had snuck out of the castle, he apparated straight to his master and explained that Harry Potter was gone. No one would reveal where he was or when he might be back, or even if he might return. Lord Voldemort ordered Crouch to use any means necessary to find where Potter was, without being caught. If he was not back by the time the champions were selected then Crouch was to bring the ex auror and leave the castle for good. Lord Voldemort will use Alastor Moody's blood in the ritual since he could not use Potter's. As long as it was an enemy, it would still work. He wanted the boys blood for a few reasons, one was for the protection the boy had that came from his mother.

When Minerva went over the tasks with the committee she realised things would need to change.

'You realise that this is supposed to be watched by the students here at Hogwarts, along with the guests and committee.'

'Of course we do Minerva, what is the problem?' Ludo asked.

'Apart from the first task, no one will see anything. The second task takes place down in the black lake. You can't see a foot in front of you it is so dark. But we also have another problem with that task. It was Albus who could talk to the merpeople so they could make sure the hostages and the champions were safe. Without Albus here there is no one that can speak mermish.'

'We may need to come up with another task,' Barty said, 'But I agree with you Minerva, for a spectator sport they will not see anything during the second and third task. I believe we all need to sit down and go over some of the discarded idea's that were put forth for the tasks during our many meetings.'

Over the next week Harry would go through a very painful process to remove his scars. The healer, medi-witch and medi-wizard tried to help as much as they could, but they knew they could not stop the pain the boy was going through. They did realise he handled the pain exceptionally well. Many people did not bother with this procedure due to the pain they would feel. Harry was different, his scars covered his back, backside and legs. Once the pain potions began to work, Harry would be able to shower, eat, then he would go back to his school work. The three that knew who Harry really was would often help him practice spells, they also helped with his assignment. Minerva McGonagall had sent over all his lessons that he missed at Hogwarts, or would miss in the coming weeks. So even though he had a legitimate reason for not doing his school work, Harry did not want any questions. He also wanted to do well in his classes so doing it while in the hospital would keep his marks up but also help so he wouldn't be bored.

Severus Snape stepped into the office of the new headmistress, 'You wanted to see me Severus?'

'Yes, these new rules, I will not abide by them.'

'Then pack your things and leave. The rules stay and every staff member will be subjected to them at random times. You have gotten away with your bullying for way to long, that changes now.'

'Your Gryffindor's need to learn they cannot break rules.'

'Like your Mr. Malfoy who curses anyone with their back is turned. No Severus, those under your care are going to end up in Azkaban since they believe they can get away with anything. Times are changing, you either follow the new rules or leave. I will say this Severus, I believe half your Slytherin's will be expelled before the Christmas break. So what's it to be, submit to random searches of your rooms, be questioned using veritaserum and the Slytherin's also being searched. You will be observed in secret how you teach, have every point you take or give be questioned, or you can find another job?'

Severus never thought it would come to this, 'I am the best potions master around, you will be begging for me to return.'

'No, I will not, I have Horace Slughorn ready to returned to his old post. But it seems you made your choice, pack your belongings and leave within the hour.'

Minerva could tell Severus wanted to curse her but he would know the head's office was protected. As soon as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door after him, Minerva nodded.

'Good riddance,' Minerva murmured then went back to her work.

The following day, just as Kathy was about to begin working on more of Harry's scars, he yelled out in pain. Harry's hand slapped over his scar as it began to throb.

'Try to breathe through the pain Harry,' Kathy had no idea why Harry Potter was feeling pain in his scar especially since it was done so long ago. All she could do was try to help him until the pain passed.

When the pain receded, Harry quickly grabbed a quill and began to write, 'Um, I normally would give this information to Dumbledore, but I don't trust him. This could be important, and possible dangerous. Can you get it to Madam Bones?'

'Of course, is it something you can explain to me?'

'I have these weird dreams or visions…about Voldemort. Dumbledore said he's getting stronger and I overheard Snape and Karkaroff talking about their dark marks getting darker. I had a dream not long before the quidditch world cup, about Peter Pettigrew, another man as well, they were talking to Voldemort about their plans. He killed a muggle man, but I'm not sure what was going on. I wrote to Dumbledore, he said he would take care of it. This time I saw the Peter and Voldemort talking about the ritual and his father's bones, Voldemort wanted to make sure that Peter had the potion ready at the graveyard. If he's trying to return than this ritual could be to give him a proper body. Right now he's just this weird little childlike figure, but disgusting. Oh, um, and they want to use me, my blood, but they can't find me so they have some other enemy to use in the ritual.'

'This is very serious, I will get this to Amelia right after I finish you're treatment. Now, are you okay to continue or would you like some time?'

'I'm fine Ma'am, the pain is intense but it stops pretty quickly,' Harry gave the healer a smile then turned onto his stomach. He hoped Madam Bones could find out just what this ritual does. He also hoped that she just might be able to prevent Voldemort returning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry looked up when the door opened, he smiled as Remus and a big black dog followed Healer Jenkins entered the room. Once the door was sealed Padfoot changed back to Sirius who instantly hugged his godson, but gently so not to cause any pain or discomfort.

'I'm fine Sirius, Healer Jenkins is great.'

'I wish you would have told me, I would have taken you away from them. You might have been in hiding with me but at least you would have been safe.'

'I did think of leaving with you, there just wasn't time.'

'I'll leave you with your friends Harry. The room will be sealed for the next couple of hours so you can have a long visit.'

'Thanks Healer Jenkins,' Harry gave her a smile before she left, 'So what's going on?'

'I've been interviewed and questioned by Madam Bones and two senior aurors. She is organising a trial that won't have the old man involved. She did find out that Fudge was in on plans with the old man, she never told us exactly what he was involved in. But she's also charged Fudge with withholding information that her office should have known.'

'Minerva informed us that Snape is gone from Hogwarts. She put together a lot of new rules that he didn't seem to like. She gave him the choice of following the rules or leaving, he left. She has already expelled two Slytherin's since she took over, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They had their wands snapped even with both going on about their parent's, how they would make sure McGonagall was tossed out. She won't be, Hogwarts is changing, and for the better.'

'It might have started because of your scars pup, but things are working out, finally.'

'Do you think Dumbledore had anything to do with you being in Azkaban without a trial?'

'We believe so, we just have no proof. We know he spoke up for Snape who didn't even have to stand trial. Everyone just took Albus' word. He never spoke up for me yet he knew I wasn't a death eater.'

'We believe he wanted Sirius out of your life, same with me. He explained to me that Petunia only agreed to keep you safe as long as none of us ever turned up. She said if anyone from our world turned up she would dump you at the police station. I saw her husband once, I was scared he might do something to you if I turned up. Albus played on my fears to make sure I stayed away.'

'So once Sirius' name is cleared, we can all live together?'

'Already working on a home for us. Naturally Remus will disappear to his old cabin when Moony emerges, but he will be with us the rest of the time. Now though, we've got a couple of hours. How about we both help you with some of the spells you normally would be learning.'

Harry grinned, then summoned a book, opened it and held it out to Sirius. It was time he learnt more but also to actually take the time to learn and not be so distracted like he had been over the last three years.

Over the next few days, Harry had the procedure every day. Sirius was finally cleared of all charges. Fudge was sacked along with his staff, and all would be facing a trial. The interim Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones made sure Sirius was compensated for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban. Sirius was finally able to walk freely for the first time since James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort.

While this was going on, Amelia and Gawain, the new head of the department of magical law used their emergency powers to question every person that worked in the ministry of magic. With the use of veritaserum forty two people were arrested. Normally they were sent to Azkaban, but one person that had been arrested had given them information about Voldemort's imminent return. With that information and what they got from Harry Potter, the ministry went into their safety mode. No one could enter the ministry if they had a dark mark. Every person that tried to enter the ministry would need to pass through a small room where they were asked a few questions. The unspeakables had charmed the room so anyone questioned could not lie. If they were dark in any way or supported Voldemort in any way they would instantly be transported to the holding cells in the lowest depths of the ministry. They did not send the prisoners to Azkaban as they unspeakables were working on a way to have the dementors destroyed while Amelia and the goblins negotiated for goblins to now become the guards of Azkaban.

Harry had no idea any of this was going on, neither did any of the students at Hogwarts. To keep the students safe, all mail was delivered to the house elves where they were screened for any type of magic then read to make sure no death eater or supporter of Voldemort was in contact with a student. They could not take the chance that one of the students could hurt another or somehow get death eaters inside.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George knew there was things happening, they just couldn't find out what. It made them suspicious so they decided that since things were changing at Hogwarts they wanted to help. They just hoped Harry wouldn't be upset with them. They all headed up to see the new headmistress to pass on some more information.

'You four wished to see me.'

'Yes Professor,' Hermione sighed then held out a piece of parchment, 'This belongs to Harry, it used to belong to his father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. Normally he has it on him but he asked us to keep it in case it was needed. We know something is going on, we figured if you could make sure this is returned to Harry then it could help you by making sure the students and staff are safe.'

Minerva took the parchment, 'This is a map of Hogwarts. How is this possible?'

'We're not sure Professor. Sirius and Remus told Harry that most of the harder charms were done by James Potter. They believed Lily Potter helped him. Sirius, Remus and the rat mainly went around the castle to add the charms so the map would pick up the area's they charmed,' Ron said.

'Lily was a gifted witch, especially with charms and ancient runes. This map explains a great deal, like how the marauders were able to sneak around the castle,' Minerva looked up at the four students, 'I will make sure this gets returned to Harry, after I asked Professor Flitwick to examine it. Now since you four explained about the map and brought the information about Harry, I will tell you that the ministry has brought forth its emergency powers to clean out the ministry. The letters that arrive at Hogwarts are first inspected before they are taken to the students. You have noticed that a few Slytherin's have left Hogwarts, but two Ravenclaw students, and one Hufflepuff student has also left. They were all in contact with…death eaters. I can't go into more details just know that right now we are trying everything we can to keep the students safe. Madam Bones is working overtime to make sure everyone knows there is danger.'

'We knew something serious was going on,' Fred said.

'This map will help,' George pointed to one part, 'There are seven secret passage ways into the castle.'

'Only two are accessible,' Fred pointed, 'All anyone has to do is get into Honeydukes and they can get into Hogwarts.'

'It's the same with the shrieking shack. There is a knot on the tree that will still the branches,' George said.

'We spoke and realise there is something serious going on so we wanted to help,' Hermione said, 'I promised Harry not to turn in the map to a teacher, but I believe even he would want you to use it if there is danger.'

'We might not know exactly what is going on but Professor Dumbledore did tell Harry he believed you-know-who would return. Slytherin's are disappearing, the staff looks tense and Harry did have that vision before the world cup,' Ron said.

'Vision, what do you mean Mr. Weasley?'

'Harry gets pain in his scar whenever he was near you-know-who, like with Quirrell and the chamber of secrets. He had this dream, at the same time his scar began to hurt, it started to bleed. He saw Peter Pettigrew, another man and they were talking to you-know-who. They were talking about taking Harry, that only Harry's blood could be used. We had no idea what it meant but Harry wrote to Professor Dumbledore during the holidays. That was before he went to the Burrow,' Hermione said.

'Thank you, this will help. I will pass that information on to Madam Bones,' Minerva stared at the four students then made her decision, 'This must be kept confidential, otherwise we will have mass panic. Voldemort was trying to return, his plans were to use Harry, the plan was to have him entered into the triwizard tournament then he would be transported to a place where a dark ritual would be performed to return Voldemort to a body. Harry had a vision while being treated, he wrote everything down then his healer sent it to Madam Bones who put some plans together, but so did I. The moment I found out that they planned to enter Harry I had Madam Bones help. Alastor Moody was not the real Alastor, he was Barty Crouch junior who was using polyjuice potion. We all believed had died in Azkaban. His father has been arrested for helping him escape. Barty is the one who sent the dark mark into the sky at the world cup. The moment we learned the truth he tried to fight, and lost.'

'That's why Snape accused Harry of steeling ingredients from his store cupboard,' Ron said.

'Yes, it was this death eater. Madam Bones and Mr. Robards worked alongside the unspeakables to make sure there are no death eaters inside the ministry. They caught a far few who gave them information. They are now locked up with goblin guards, yet there are death eaters still out there, we just do not know how many. The floo access has been restricted so no one can just floo to a home without first being checked that they are the true person and not under the imperius curse. There are many plans right now, which are still being worked out and why we have not informed anyone. Security measures have been put into place for Hogwarts, the wards were changed to make sure the students were kept safe. But this map just might save lives as we had no idea about the tunnels so they were not warded against anyone dark entering.'

'We promise to keep this to ourselves. But until we get a new defence teacher, could we practice on our own?' Hermione asked.

'I believe if you are in a group, yes, it would be safe. But I want a few of the older students to oversee it just to make sure no student ends up hurt. Just call this group a defence club for now which should keep anyone from being suspicious. Now off you go, I need to speak with the rest of the staff. And twenty points to each of you for bringing this to me.'

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George nodded then left. They now needed to speak with others who might want to join the defence group. They hoped they could get a lot just in case Voldemort tried to get into Hogwarts. It was time the students put what they learned to good use.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven

Albus sat in his cell, he realised just how many mistakes he had made and if things didn't change then they would be once again at war with Voldemort. He tried to listen in on the guards but most of the time they stayed silent whenever they were near his cell. Albus realised if he did end up in Azkaban, even if it was only for a couple of years then Voldemort could literally take over and nothing could be done to stop him. He realised it was time to share a few of his secrets in the hope that others like Amelia could stop Voldemort before he ended up in charge of their world. He spoke with the guard that brought his food and explained how he had vital and dangerous information that Madam Bones needed to hear. After that, he will take whatever punishment Madam Bones deemed necessary, and he would not make trouble.

Sirius and Remus were with Harry when he first saw himself without all the scars. All Harry could do was stare in the mirror that had been charmed to show his back as well as his front.

'There gone,' he whispered.

'They are pup,' Sirius sighed but put his arms around his godson, 'You never have to think of them again. In a couple of weeks you will spend your Christmas with us at our new home.'

Harry looked up at Sirius with teary eyes, 'Home, we'll be a family,' he threw his arms around his godfather while Remus and Kathy watched the emotional scene. Kathy spoke with Remus and explained she would be back later that afternoon to examine Harry's scar on his forehead and the one on his arm.

'Come on, you're standing here naked, get dressed then we can have some lunch,' Sirius hugged Harry again before leaving the bathroom with Remus.

'He'll be able to heal now Sirius. He won't always be reminded of what they did to him.'

'I know, but I also know the emotional scars will take a while before they finally disappear. How can people do that to a child?'

'You know as well as I do that some people are just plain evil. They might not be murderers but they don't care about hurting others, especially those weaker than them. That man was a bully, a bully who only picked on children. You would think he might have thought about the future. He knew Harry was a wizard, he should have realised that Harry could have returned as an adult and taken his revenge. We're just lucky that Harry has a good heart and soul or this could have turned him dark.'

'I know, I had to fight the darkness because of my family. It was only thanks to you and James that allowed me to be true to myself and not fall into the darkness like my brother did.'

'You have a brother?'

Sirius and Remus turned to see Harry standing there, 'Yes, he joined the death eaters the moment he turned seventeen. He disappeared around the time your parent's died, we believe he's dead. There were rumours going around that Voldemort killed Regulus himself. We never did find out if that was true.'

'Is that why people believed you were a death eater, because of your brother?'

'Almost my whole family were dark Harry, just a few that aren't. I had enough of them, so when I turned sixteen I ran away from home.'

'Where did you go?'

'To your dad's place, your grandparent's were wonderful people and took me in, then treated me like a son.'

'Now we can see each other, can you tell me more about my family? No one ever tells me only a few things about my dad. No one even tells me about my mother, except she was good with charms and potions, and she was head girl.'

'We can tell you what we know, but I might get hold of a pensieve, that way you can see some of our memories of our times with your parent's. Do you know what a pensieve is?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, Dumbledore explained when I saw his in his office. He said that his head gets to full so he siphons off some memories. He also said it lets him see things that he might have missed.'

'It does allow you to go over memories and you do see things that you normally wouldn't,' Remus said.

Sirius, Remus and Harry turned when the door opened. They expected Healer Jenkins or one of the others who could enter the room. They did see Healer Jenkins, but also Madam Bones, auror Shacklebolt and a person in blue robes that covered their face.

'Why is an unspeakable here?' Sirius asked but he stepped closer to his godson.

'I asked the unspeakable here to examine Harry's scar,' Amelia said then conjured more seats, 'Let's sit then I can explain.' she waited until everyone sat down before she continued, 'Alright, the information you gave me Harry allowed us to stop Voldemort's ritual. We have him in the department of mysteries, Peter Pettigrew was sent straight to Azkaban. The goblins did their own wards to prevent animagus transformation.'

'So the rat is finally going to pay for betraying his friends,' Sirius said but he put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

'So Voldemort's been stopped. Does that mean he can't come back, properly?' Harry asked.

'Yes, we gave him the draught of living death, until we can work on a few other things,' Amelia stared at Harry, 'We received information from Albus Dumbledore, about why Voldemort did not really die that night and how he was able to keep his soul tethered to this world.'

'So he worked on a way to be immortal,' Remus said.

'In a way, yes, he did. Right now he can't die, but we will be working on that then he will be sent through the death veil.'

'What is going on Madam Bones?' Sirius asked.

'Voldemort performed some dark magic, the darkest magic that exists. He split his soul and place them in items so if his body was destroyed, his remaining soul would stay tethered to this world. Albus said it was the information you gave him Harry, from the diary and the chamber of secrets. He has always been suspicious, but he never had any proof until you told him what happened with the diary. We spent hours yesterday talking about these items and what he may have used. Because Lucius Malfoy had the diary we believed he may have given another death eater one of his items, he did, to Bellatrix Lestrange. The goblins did a complete search of all vaults for any dark item, and found a goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff in her vault, it was a horcrux. We believe Albus is right, that he used items from the founders as well as items that meant something to him. The goblet was taken from a woman along with Salazar Slytherin's locket. We believe that is also a horcrux.'

Sirius put up his hand to stop Amelia, 'Does this locket have a green gem and an s on the front?'

'Yes, how do you know this?'

'I've seen it, in my parent's house,' Sirius's brow furrowed, 'My brother was a death eater but he was only young. Why would he give a young death eater a piece of his soul?'

'That may never get answered Sirius. I will go with you to collect the locket. But first, why the unspeakable is here?'

'Oh god,' Harry's hand went to his scar then he bolted into the bathroom with Sirius running after him.

'There's a bit of soul behind his scar,' Amelia said kindly to Remus, 'When Albus explained about this connection Harry has with Voldemort, then about the horcruxes, I spoke with the unspeakables to find out if there was a way to remove the soul. We already decided that if it couldn't be removed then Voldemort would remain in stasis…forever.'

'We can remove the soul, but it will be painful for the boy,' the unspeakable said.

Everyone looked up as Sirius helped a very pale and weak Harry onto his bed, 'I won't allow Harry to die.'

'He won't Sirius, the unspeakable is here to remove it from your godson. It will take a long time and will cause him a great deal of pain, but he has to remain conscious for this to work. Healer Jenkins has the potions ready for when it's over, then he will need to remain unconscious for two days while his body regains it's strength, and magical core adapts to having the block removed.'

'That's why I struggle, the soul blocked me?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, but apart from the pain you get, this has not damaged you in anyway. The soul is a very small piece, and being so small meant it could not join with your soul or possess you. Even though we still need to find the other items, and this could mean Voldemort is gone for good, this has to be your decision Harry.'

'Do it, I want him gone before he kills others. We've all lost family to that bastard, we've got a chance to stop more people losing love ones. I don't care about the pain, I just want him gone…in every way.'

The adults all nodded, before the unspeakable moved over to the bed. He had Sirius and Remus move back then had Harry lie flat. He knew this would be very painful on the boy, but everyone, including Harry Potter knew this was necessary. Once the other soul pieces were found and destroyed, then and only then would the threat of Voldemort truly be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

That evening, Sirius, Remus and Amelia went to the old Black home where Sirius ordered the old house elf, Kreacher to bring him the locket. When Kreacher tried to hide it, Sirius explained they were going to destroy it. It was right then that Kreacher told Sirius the story of how his brother wanted the locket destroyed, but it wouldn't open. He asked Kreacher to destroy it, but Kreacher failed. Sirius realised why Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket, it needed a parselmouth to open it first. But now the unspeakables could open it and destroy it. Then another piece of Voldemort's soul would be gone.

Over the next couple of days, Healer Jenkins, Sirius and Remus kept watch over Harry. They knew his magic has been unblocked, but they never expected to see anything else and not until Harry woke. They were watching as Harry's body seemed to be healing itself, not the scars since they were now gone. But due to the way he was treated by the Dursley's, it stunted his growth. They were watching as Harry's body grew, he was at least six inches taller, he had also filled out. The first thing they did notice was his famous lightning shaped scar faded quickly until there was only the faintest sign that it was there.

During this time Amelia and Gawain put together some more plans. These were to stop family members of death eaters from ever trying to take over. With half the Wizengamot members arrested, their idea was past instantly. Any death eater had their vaults and homes seized. If they had family who, under questioning with veritaserum did not support the dark would have half of their money returned and their homes. If they supported the dark in any way then they were left with nothing. The minister decided that since a lot of the money was blood money then she would use it for good. They gave departments like the aurors and hit wizards a big boost of funds, they also gave victims' families money as well. So even people like the Weasley's were given money, Molly Weasley lost two of her brothers to Voldemort's death eaters. Amelia didn't need any, but since she lost her family to Voldemort or his death eaters, she was also given money. She decided that it would go to her niece even though Susan also received funds.

Sirius, Remus and Kathy were beside Harry waiting for him to wake. 'It seems your godson has saved our world again,' Kathy said.

'Hard to believe that it took a few worried students to follow Harry and find out about his scars that lead to so much change. All Amelia needs now is to find the last item then Voldemort will be sent through the veil,' Sirius said.

'Do you believe that some of the death eaters should be put to death instead of Azkaban?'

'Some, yes, like my cousin, Bellatrix. She's just as insane and ruthless as Voldemort. Look at Lucius Malfoy, he was going to kill Harry when he was only twelve. If for any reason those escaped, which I doubt they will, it could mean more deaths, more bloodshed. Since Amelia is using veritaserum then the truth will come out. I know they will suffer for the rest of their life being in Azkaban, but knowing some are alive makes me nervous.'

'Harry told me once that many muggle governments around the world have the death penalty for serious crimes. He said he remembered seeing this news program on the television about America and how they use a lethal injection to kill dangerous criminals.' Remus said.

'Maybe it is something to think about, especially for those that are dangerous and have no remorse,' Kathy said.

Sirius, Remus and Kathy turned to face Harry when they heard him moving, 'Harry, wake up pup.'

'Siri,' Harry whispered then blinked a few times before he opened his eyes, 'Hey.'

'Hey to you too. How are you feeling?'

'Good, light, but I can see perfectly.'

'It seems having the soul removed helped you heal your eyes. Since we know how you were treated by those people, maybe it was one of those hits that caused the problem with your eyes in the first place. Your eyes are not the only part of you that healed Harry. The soul did block you, more than just your ability to cast spells, it healed all the damage that they did to you,' Kathy said.

Harry moved his body a bit then lifted the blanket, 'Wow, I'm bigger,' he blushed, 'Um, I mean taller and broader.'

Sirius and Remus laughed at Harry's embarrassment, 'You may be bigger as well pup.'

'Sirius,' Harry glared making his godfather laugh louder. He turned to his healer, 'So I'm all good now.'

'Yes, it's like any little thing that needed healing was fixed while you slept. Since the soul was removed you can hardly see your scar,' Kathy conjured a small mirror than handed it to Harry.

'Wow, at least I won't have people staring at it all the time.'

'Your healer said we can take you out of here, so how about we let you dress then show you your new home before you return to Hogwarts?'

'Yes,' Harry grinned then faced his healer, 'Thank you again Ma'am, for everything. And even though my eyes are healed, I'm still going to donate to your potion masters. Hopefully they can find cures for more than just bad eyesight.'

'I'm sure they will, in time. So dress and then you just need to sign out,' Kathy smiled down at Harry before leaving the room.

Harry jumped out of bed, 'Oh, my clothes will be too small.'

'We bought you a few things when we noticed you were changing. We'll take you shopping tomorrow before you return to Hogwarts. For now, put these on,' Sirius summoned the bag then handed it to Harry.

The following evening Harry was able to floo into the headmistress office. After speaking for a few minutes, Minerva had a house elf take Harry's things to Gryffindor tower. It was dinner time and Harry was anxious to see his friends.

Harry stepped into the great hall, he stopped and smiled as he glanced around. The first thing he noticed was everyone seemed really happy, even the Slytherin's. What Harry didn't notice was he was being stared at by dozens of girls who all noticed the changes in the-boy-who-lived. The most noticeable change was no glasses and many could see just how green his eyes were, but also how attractive he was.

'Harry,' Hermione yelled then raced down to her friend, she threw her arms around him almost knocking him over. Only the fact that he was taller kept them from falling. Ron had also ran down to join his friend, but so did Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. The three girls from the quidditch team all kissed Harry on the lips, making him blush and the boys laugh. Once they got to the Gryffindor table, Harry's other friends all welcomed him back.

Minerva smiled as she watched the group of friends, but she also felt happy. Not only was Harry Potter healed, but thanks to the-boy-who-lived, Voldemort was finally dealt with, along with his supporters. She had never seen the students of Hogwarts so relaxed and content before. It seems it wasn't just Voldemort or dark witches and wizards that had many always on edge, it was also Snape and how his treatment of students caused more trouble than anyone realised. Now the remaining Slytherin's were actually happy and mingling with students from other houses.

So much has changed in such a short period of time, but those changes was making their world a better place. It may have started because three students were concerned for a friend, then things just seemed to escalate. Now they had a school that was safer and a more relaxed environment which would make learning easier. They had a world that would no longer tolerate dark witches and wizards. They had a world where they could all live in peace without having to worry what might be coming.

Minerva's smile got bigger as she realised that in eleven years there would be a big jump in the number of students. Now it was safe many would get to have those families they always wanted, but it had been just too dangerous to bring more children into the world, now it wasn't. Minerva was looking forward to having more students, but also knowing that her students would have the life they deserve. One of learning, of having fun with friends, of having the experience that all children deserve.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he caught up with his friends. He had noticed how he even received smiles or nods from some Slytherin's. It seems now the children of death eaters were gone, also Snape was gone, and everyone seemed more relaxed. All Harry knew for sure was he might finally be just a normal student at Hogwarts. That's all Harry wanted, to be normal and not the-boy-who-lived.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.

Just a side note, after I post this and another couple of stories, I plan to take a break from writing. It seems my muse has taken a holiday and I'm not sure when she will return. I have a lot of unfinished stories that I will not abandon, I just need to take a break. Again I thank all of you for your support.


End file.
